Mercy
by Boisterous Hal
Summary: Peter accidentally fell in love with Gabriel. Peter begs for mercy, but does he really want it? Sequel to Lustiness Follows Dustiness. Slash song fic.


Summary: Peter accidentally fell in love with Gabriel. Peter begs for mercy, but does he really want it? Sequel to Lustiness Follows Dustiness. Slash song fic.

Pairing: Peter and Gabriel. Nathan and the slash fan fiction loving animals return for cameo appearances, along with Claire, Elle and Monica.

Author's note: I thought the awesome song matched the theme that I wanted to convey this story. I also love Duffy as much as I love the song. That's just a random thought, BTW.

'Mercy' takes place approximately one week after Lustiness Follows Dustiness. It's less racy than that story, but it's still suggestive.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did...well, er, let's not go there. Oh yeah, I also don't own the song 'Mercy' by Duffy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mercy**

Peter lay in bed, with Gabriel's arm wrapped around him. Peter thought about the day when Gabriel had begged Peter to help him, back when Gabriel was Sylar.

"Help me, Peter," Sylar said.

"Why would I want to help you, of all people?" Peter had responded.

"I want to be better than this. There have been to many deaths on my account. I want to make things right again. I...I feel like you are the only one who will understand. You're the only one who can help me."

Peter was taken aback at Sylar's candour. "Okay," Peter said, "I accept. But know this. The moment you even think of killing again, then I'll finish you off myself."

"Deal," Sylar said.

Peter put Sylar on the good path, and he didn't kill any more. Eventually, Gabriel buried the name 'Sylar', vowing never to go back to his evil ways.

One thing that Peter didn't count on (apart from Sylar turning good) was that he fell in love with the man. It was so wrong, but somehow it felt so right. How could one man have such a hold over him? It was like last week, when lascivious thoughts consumed Peter after Gabriel's vacuuming frenzy.

Well, this was the day that Peter would put an end to it all. He would leave Gabriel. He knew that he would hate himself, and Gabriel would hate him for doing so, but he had to do what he had to do. He reluctantly told himself that he had helped Sylar to become virtuous Gabriel Gray again, and that his mission was accomplished. There was nothing more he could do for Gabriel, so they would go their separate ways.

Peter shuddered, as his inner conflict boiled within him.

"What's wrong, love?" Gabriel asked, rubbing Peter's arm gently.

"Nothing," Peter replied, after a few seconds.

"Oh, come on. I can't read minds, yet I can tell that something's on your mind. Talk to me, please."

Peter knew that Gabriel would keep prodding away, until he had an answer. Peter took a deep breath.

"What I want to say, is best explained in a song," Peter said.

Taking their cue, Claire, Elle and Monica crawled out from underneath the bed and took up their positions. They were the best back up singers the Heroes universe could offer, oh yes they were. Peter and the young ladies started singing.

"Hit the beat and take it to the bass now. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah.

I love you, but I gotta stay true. My morals got me on my knees. I'm begging please, stop playing games.

I don't know what this is, but you got me good, just like you knew you would.

I don't know what you do, but you do it well. I'm under your spell.

You got me begging you for mercy. Why won't you release me? You got me begging you for mercy. Why won't you release me? I said release me!"

Gabriel, with a confused look on his face (since his face was the best part of his body to show his confusion), interrupted to say, "But Peter, we're deeply, deeply, deeply in love. Why would you want to leave now, of all times?"

Peter responded by putting his index finger to Gabriel's lips, and continued the song.

"Now you think that I will be something on the side. But you got to understand, that I need a man, who can take my hand. Yes, I do."

Peter held out his hand to Gabriel, and attempted to take it, but Peter cheekily pulled his hand away at the last moment. This resulted in Gabriel losing his balance, and tumbling comically off the bed. He growled, and climbed back into the bed, folding his arms across his chest. Peter pretended not to notice how sexy Gabriel looked when he was angry, and continued singing.

"I don't know what this is, but you got me good, just like you knew you would.

I don't know what you do, but you do it well. I'm under your spell.

You got me begging you for mercy. Why won't you release me? You got me begging you for mercy. Why won't you release me? I said release, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

The slash fan fiction loving animals had by this time gathered at the ledge at the bedroom window. There was a larger group of them this time, since they had brought along friends and family. They danced enthusiastically to the music.

"I'm begging you for mercy. Yes, why won't you release me? I'm begging you for mercy.

You got me begging. You got me begging. You got me begging.

Mercy, why won't you release me? I'm begging you for mercy. Why won't you release me?

You got me begging you for mercy.

I'm begging you for mercy.

I'm begging you for mercy.

I'm begging you for mercy.

I'm begging you for mercy.

Why won't you release me, yeah, yeah. Break it down."

Having finished the song, Claire, Elle and Monica vanished in a puff of smoke.

Gabriel clapped, having been thoroughly entertained, before asking, "Where the heck did those three girls come from?"

"What three girls?" Peter asked. He looked around, finding no clue as to what Gabriel was talking about. Peter genuinely was clueless that Bennet, Bishop and Dawson (now that sounds like a law practice, if ever I heard of one) had been singing back up, since he was so caught up in the song.

"Never mind," Gabriel replied.

"Well, what's the answer?"

"The answer to what?"

Peter sighed. Had Gabriel been listening to any of the lyrics? "Are you going to release me?"

"Let me think for a second." A second passed. "No."

Gabriel grinned, and pulled Peter onto the bed for a long kiss. Peter didn't try to resist, and rubbed his hands all over Gabriel's body. Kissing Gabriel was always fun. It was at that moment that Peter knew that he wouldn't be able to break up with his partner.

After the kiss had ended after what seemed like an eternity, Gabriel asked, "You weren't seriously thinking of ending...us, did you?"

"Yeah, I did. But you know what? I've changed my mind...for now." Peter smiled, and Gabriel grinned. They came together for another kiss, but were interrupted by an "ahem" off to the side.

Nathan was standing next to the bed, dressed only in his underwear. This was eerily similar to what happened last week.

"Nathan, how the heck did you get in here?" Gabriel exclaimed. "We changed the locks a few days ago, so that we could keep crazy people like you out!"

"I'm a senator. I have connections," Nathan said, an innocent smile on his face. This was his answer to a lot of questions, it seemed, which could have explained why there was a lot of free gym equipment in his house, and why people were so nice to him.

Peter would have wiped the smile off Nathan's face, if not for the fact that he loved his brother (but not in the same way as Gabriel).

"What do you want, Nathan?" Peter asked. "We're rather busy, as you can see."

"I want to join in, silly," Nathan said, folding his arms over his oh-so-seductive chesticles.

"Can't you find your own boyfriend or girlfriend?" Gabriel said, with a sigh.

"No," Nathan answered almost immediately. "Come on, admit that you enjoy sexy times with me, just like I enjoy sexy times with you."

Peter and Gabriel couldn't argue with that. As well as being a Super Hot Daddy, Nathan was rather experienced when it came to sexy time sessions. Yes, Peter and Gabriel had learned a lot from him. The time spent with Nathan after Gabriel's vacuuming frenzy had been 'educational', to say the least.

A tacit glance was shared between Peter and Gabriel, and they both nodded. "Okay, Nathan, you can join us," Peter said.

"I can? I mean, OMGANDIWASLIKEWEEEEE," Nathan exclaimed, while he jumped into bed with the two younger men.

What followed was another 'educational session', in which Peter and Gabriel didn't even think of begging for mercy.

THE END

**I'm telling you, if I don't stop picturing Nathan in his underwear, my head is going to explode.**

**Review, please. The slash fan fiction loving animals would love to hear your comments.**


End file.
